expect the unexpected
by blu-babe
Summary: KyoyaXHaruhi, chapter three is finally up, and I do believe it dishes some wonderful flames of MOE. Read along as Kyoya tries to woo Haruhi on a cruise ship, and his sister tries to help!
1. Up in Karuizawa

Kyoya let out a sigh as he removed his tie, all things considered, he found himself feeling rather refreshed. Karuizawa was probably one of his favourite in-country get aways, even more so now that he knew he could be alone with Haruhi for the summer break. She couldn't even try to send him off, because he would just hold Ouran's rule guide in front of her face and oh so casually point out that her 'job' was against the rules.

He flipped open his laptop and pulled up his accounts information, he couldn't help the sinister smirk that spread over his lips as he took note of how the number had climbed. Soon, thanks to the host club and several well placed investments, he would have enough to go through with his plans; then he could act upon his ultimate goal, which was to marry Haruhi. Not that the girl had any idea of this plan of course.

* * *

><p>Haruhi felt very at peace as she unpacked her suitcase, and was so happy at being away from her condescening rich friends that she didn't mind finding all the dresses her father had packed. Yes, she thought happily, one month of solitude in Karuizawa was going to do her frazzled nerves wonders.<p>

She cast a sideways glance at the dastardly pink cell phone sitting on the table beside her small bed and narrowed her eyes. Surely the devious twins had placed a tracker in there so they could stalk her if she answered. "I better turn it off, just in-" She nearly jumped out of her skin as it rang violently.

She dove for it and ripped off the battery before it could give up her location. "Aye, those rich bastards have made me so paranoid." She grumbled, stuffing the battery into a pair of frilly pink socks her father had packed, knowing she wouldn't touch it again till her trip was over.

* * *

><p>Kyoya was mildly surprised, as he had his cell phone pressed to his face, that he had gotten the voice mail on her phone. He had realized she would have been hesitant to answer, but he'd thought his name on the call display would have been incentive enough. Oh well. Now he was just going to show up and scare her; she'd passed up the chance to be forewarned.<p>

The air got very chilly as Haruhi tied a light pink apron over her blue sundress, making her shiver. She couldn't help but feel that it was an ominous sign. "I'm being paranoid." She told herself firmly, giving the apron strings one last tug before heading down to the kitchen.

Kyoya strolled casually down the street, dressed as casually as he could ever allow himself to be, in black suit pants and a collared shirt. He knew it probably didn't show, but he'd debated long and hard about his outfit. At first, he'd wanted to dress down as far as jeans and a t-shirt, to shock her so she couldn't get mad and slam the door in his face, but he'd just felt so ridiculous, he'd changed immediately. The most he'd been able to convince himself was acceptable was to not wear a tie.

As he saw the pension come into view he was impressed by the beauty of the building. Ranka had told him that Misuzu's pension was in an old building, but he hadn't known it was the nice old herritage building. Ranka hadn't known too many details, when he had spoken with the Ootori over the phone, but he'd given the boy just enough information to be able to find the place even without a photo. _"It would be such a shame, Kyoya-kun, if Haruhi were all alone up there. Don't you think? Oh well, Ja ne!"_ The Okama's final words on the phone had been curious at first.

However, it was pretty obvious what Ranka had been hinting at, once he'd received a coupon for a free night at the pension in the mail. It wasn't as if he'd needed such a thing, he could easily afford to stay as many nights as he wished without even denting his wallet, but it was a gift after all. It would be so very rude not to use it. "So very rude, indeed." He whispered to himself, fingering the slip of paper in his pocket.

* * *

><p>Misuzu was practically dancing around the dining room, Haruhi in tow, placing flowers in adorable little vases on every table. There was a pleasant chatter coming from the few occupied tables, and soft alluring piano music coming from a small boom box in the corner. Haruhi had long since forgotten about the chill in the air earlier, and the ominous paranoia, as she soaked in the chance to be surrounded by such calm.<p>

She carefully straightened out the doileys under the vases and hummed along to the music, and admired how the deep purple, almost black, tulips reminded her of the colour you could see in Kyoya's eyes when he adjusted his glasses to reflect the light.

Her eyes shot open as the thought processed and she knocked over the vase in front of her. Where the _hell_ had that come from?

Misuzu spun around as he heard the clank of the vase hitting the table, "Haruhi-chan, is everything okay?" The young brunette immediately picked the vase up and stuttered out a "Sorry Misuzu-san, my hand just slipped, that's all."

She placed the flowers back in the vase and took it to the bar so she could put more water inside.

* * *

><p>Kyoya watched the exchange through the window with amusement, he wondered what had crossed her mind to cause her to jump so badly. He knew her at least well enough by now to know that she only had a fit of clumbsiness when an unexpected thought filtered into her mind.<p>

He decided now would be as good a time to make his appearance as any, since she had her back turned to the door. He could ensure a favourable reaction if Misuzu greeted him first.

He pulled the door open, and entered as a small bell chimed, gaining the attention of everyone in the room, well, minus Haruhi.

"Ah! Such a refreshing young face!" Misuzu grabbed his arm and ushered him over to a table, although he'd previously had no intention to eat here. "You must stay for lunch! I'm afraid I'm short staffed, but Haruhi-chan is such a good little cook!" He was handed a menu, which he skimmed, but found his attention was elsewhere.

Haruhi placed the vase back on the table, not having heard the entrance of the new guest, and began to untie her apron until Misuzu appeared beside her. "Ah Haruhi-chan, I'm sorry your break will have to wait, we have another customer for lunch!" The Okama buzzed around her excitedly, ushering her over to the newly occupied table. "Such a refreshing young man, isn't he?"

Haruhi was lost for words as her eyes fell on the 'refreshing new customer', although she sorely wanted to run away screaming when he smirked at her. _"What the HELL is the shadow king doing here?"_ She twitched, trying to get herself together. He was a customer, apparently, and she had to be polite, if not nice.

"Good afternoon, Kyoya-senpai." She ground out, trying to keep the ire from her voice. Misuzu grabbed Haruhi's shoulders and squealed, "Oh my! Haruhi-chan, do you know this young man?" "Hai. He's my senpai at school." _"He's also the shadow king."_ she added in her mind.

"Ah! A well to do young man? Haruhi-chan, go cook him a marvelous lunch and make him fall in love with you!"

Haruhi twitched and turned to walk away, "Sorry senpai, Misuzu, I need to be excused for a moment." She left before either could protest, although she figured Kyoya was just enjoying the chance to make her uncomfortable. She made her way into the large, sound proof freezer at the back of the kitchen and carefully shut the door, ensuring it wouldn't lock. She then decided it was safe enough to scream for the loss of her much needed vacation.

After several minutes she gathered herself up and put on her best hosting face before returning to the dinning area. When she returned she saw Misuzu and Kyoya leaning over a piece of paper, and misuzu had a pen in his hand. Surely the eccentric Okama couldn't have been bullied into selling the pension, he'd only just bought it an it had been his life long dream to own.

"Pleasure doing business with you Misuzu-san," Kyoya said as he folded up the paper and placed it into his laptop bag. He'd happened to notice that building needed some restorations and had kindly offered to invest in the pension to ensure that they could be done properly. Of course, he would be making a marginal profit off the pension himself, but the profit Misuzu would make would be nearly doubled. And in the future, he could assist Misuzu in expanding, if he wished to. Although he supposed to Haruhi, this would look like an evil plot until he explained himself.

She approached the table apprehensively and cleared her throat to gain the attention of the two 'business partners'. Misuzu spun around with a glint in his eyes, his long hair glittering in the light. "Ah Haruhi-chan! Your senpai is such a nie young man, he's offered to help me with the restorations! And he has requested a room, your father gave him one of my coupons!"

"O-oh. How long will you be staying senpai?" She chanced a look at Kyoya and found his usual shadow king smirk upon his lips, and a certain mischievous glint in his eyes, which looked just like the tulips. She felt her eye twitch as he pulled out his laptop and casually brought up a digital copy of Ouran's rule guide. "I will be here all month, unless you have any complaints Haruhi."

She stalked over and looked at the screen, reading until she realized it was blackmail. "No students may take a job without consulting the school..." She read aloud, wishing for the umpteenth time she had never stumbled upon the blasted third music room. "No senpai, of course not." She hissed, straightening up and trying very hard not smash the laptop. She already owed him a large fortune, she didn't need to add to it. "What room will we give him, Misuzu-san? Most of them are full for the month." _"Except the one by mine...please don't put him there..."_

"Ah, oh my you're right. All we have left unbooked is the suite by yours. It is a little small, though isn't it? And it has that connecting door..."

Kyoya saw his golden opportunity and put on his best hosting smile, "That would be fine with me, Misuzu-san, I'm sure it's a lovely room. And I'm sure Haruhi-chan would feel much safer if one of her school mates had the connecting room to hers." Haruhi nearly fell over at his words and immediately set out to fix that idea before it could settle into Misuzu's head. "No. I refuse. I'd feel safer with a man eating tiger in the room next to mine-" "It's settled then! You may have the connecting suite. Try not to sneak over too late at night though, young man. I need my staff to be well rested."

And just like that, Haruhi found herself showing Kyoya to his room, and planning to move the wardrobe in hers in front of the connecting door. She didn't think he'd try to sneak in and molest her in her sleep, but then again she didn't really know Kyoya all that well on a personal level. Perhaps he was as big a pervert as Tamaki and the twins.

"Oh, Haruhi, please refrain from re-arranging the furniture." Kyoya said casually, walking into his room. "So much for my vacation." Haruhi grumbled, making her way back down stairs.

Thankfully the rest of the day had been unevetful, except for the older gentleman who brought Kyoya's luggage just after dinner. Haruhi had vaguely recognized him as Tachibana, but had only met him once before.

* * *

><p>The last load of dishes was placed into the dishwasher as the clock in the entrance chimed eleven, making Haruhi sigh. She removed her apron and turned off all the lights, she was the last one awake, but she thought it might be worth it to avoid speaking to Kyoya before bed. She slowly climbed the stairs, wondering if she should go up to the roof for a while before bed or not. She loved the view of the stars from there.<p>

"Ah, I probably should. the shadow king might still be awake." She walked past Kyoya's room on tiptoes, not even daring to breathe as she saw the light from his lamp under the door. She pushed open the window at the end of the hall and climbed out onto the fire escape.

As soon as she got onto the roof she saw she was not the only one who wanted to watch the stars. "Kyoya-senpai?" She asked hesitantly, resigned to the fact she could not escape him. "Ah Haruhi, I've been waiting up here for you." She couldn't fight the twitch, but she managed not to sigh again as she made her way over to where he was sitting. Upon closer investigation she noticed he had a bottle of-_was that champagne?-_ some kind and two glasses.

He picked the bottle up and pulled the cork out, puring some of what was now confirmed to be champagne into the two glasses. "Why do you have champagne senpai?" She asked cautiously as he held out one of the two glasses to her. She sat down, not taking the glass at first, until he grabbed her hand and placed the glass between her fingers. "It's rude not to accept an offered drink Haruhi." "It's rude to barge in on someone's vacation unannounced." She shot back, not looking at him.

"I tried to call, but I got your voicemail." He replied taking a sip of the champagne in his hand, today had gone fairly well, but he'd been hoping for a kinder reception from Haruhi. "Try some." He said in his usual commanding voice, making Haruhi jump slightly, "Ah I don't drink Kyoya-senpai." "Drop the senpai. There's no one here to watch us, and no need for such formalities."

Haruhi groaned and threw back the glass of champagne, not bothering to acknowledge the bizarre look she received from the Ootori. "I thought you just said you don't drink."

"I don't. But you and the host club could drive the pope to swear, senpai." She uttered defiantly, keeping her gaze trained on the stars. She could feel a strange warmth building in her chest, she assumed it was the alcohol, and she didn't trust her mind to not wander as it had been earlier.

Kyoya drank his champagne quietly for a while, pouring himself another glass once it was empty. He was buzzing with annoyance as Haruhi continued to ignore him. "Would you like some more?" His voice seemed to break her out of her reverie, and she looked at him for the first time since sitting down.

The moonlight shone in his hair, and glinted across his glasses, leaving her breathless. She was lost in his eyes as he poured more champagne into her glass, the warmth in her chest spread to her cheeks as he smirked at her. She wondered if her knew that she would melt inside when he smirked; or that she wondered what it would be like to kiss him. She shook her head as the thoughts surprised her again, and took a small sip of the champagne.

"Why are you here, senpai?" She asked, turning her eyes back up to the night sky. "Ah well, one night my parents decided they wanted to have another child and-" She shot him a dirty look, "That's not what I meant and you know it senpai." "And I asked you not to call me senpai up here." he rebuked, making her sigh. "Fine. Kyoya. Why are you here in Karuizawa?" "Your father gave me a call and expressed his concern in your being all alone for the month. I merely came up here as a favour to him." His answer was not what she had been hoping for, she found.

"Oh." Was all she could think to say as she took another sip of champagne. "However, once I saw you in that lovely little dress, I decided I should use this time selfishly to have you all to myself." She nearly dropped her glass as she turned back to face him, shocked by the unexpected extension to his answer. She found his face dangerously close to her own and felt her breath catch in her throat. His lips were nearly upon hers as they heard Misuzu's voice calling up from the fire escape. "Haruhi-chan! Bed time! I need you to be up early to help me prepare breakfast!"

"H-hai! Sorry Misuzu-san!" She called out, scrambling to stand up quickly, but she found herself restrained by Kyoya's hand on her arm. He pulled her back down and crashed his lips onto hers, his kiss was demanding and frightening at first. Haruhi tried to pull away when his tongue grazed her lips but his arms wrapped around her, keeping her from escaping.

He grew frustrated as she kept her lips shut tight, blocking him deepening the kiss as he wanted to, and he pulled back just enough to speak. "Don't deny me Haruhi, or I will add to your debt." His voice was smooth as silk as he whispered his threat, leaning back in to kiss her again.

She felt his tongue again and debated internally whether it would be better to obey him. He felt anger bubble up his chest as she again refused to allow him access, and he bit her lip hard, causing her to gasp in pain. He took advantage of the opening and went to work devouring her and memorizing every nook and cranny in her moist cavern. He felt her tongue brush up against his and he moaned at the sensation.

She knew she should be pissed that he had forced his way into her mouth, but she couldn't find it in her to be mad as he made her feel things she had never known. After a while she began to respond to his kiss, earning a moan from the dark haired boy.

He could feel his control slipping as her fingers twined in his hair, and he fully intended to lose himself to his desires and take her right there on that roof, had she not yanked on his hair and separated their faces.

She finally felt she could not breath and yanked his head away by his hair, certain she would be scolded and have her debt doubled. He was distracted by the pain just long enough for her to remove herself from his arms and make a dash for the fire escape. She wasn't quite sure how she made it back down the ladder and through the window, her head spinning from the champagne, but she had. She curled up under her thick blanket and found herself almost hoping that the rest of the host club would show up. Kyoya couldn't corner her on the roof if the rest of the club was around. Could he?

* * *

><p>Yay! You know you've been waiting on baited breath for this. You may know (if you read the original posting for 'expect the unexpected') where this story goes, but we're going to have some fun getting there.<p>

When I was writting this chapter I realized just what odd facts I could remember from the show. I got 'Karuizawa' right on the first guess as the name and spelling. And Misuzu's name. Although it's hard not to remember such an... energetic... character. Heh.

Chapter two will be up relatively soon, I'll work on it inbetween my contracted work, and should have something worthy of MOE by next week. If not sooner.


	2. Abusing the flames of MOE bad Kyoya!

The sun was bright as Haruhi packed up her suitcase, vehemntly ignoring the large pile of expensive clothing that had appeared on her bed this afternoon. She could tell every one had contributed, as there were several differrent styles.

At first, when Kyoya had shown up in Karuizawa she'd been angry and wished that the others would show up as well, especially after the night Kyoya had kissed her on the roof. Now she was angry she'd ever thought such a thing, as the host club had shown up two days later, and having Hikaru, Kaoru and Tamaki around had put great emotional strain on her. She'd been hoping to have the time to think over her feelings, although she hadn't realized it until the host club had come barging into the pension with Tamaki's helicopter.

She zipped up her bag and carried it out the door, leaving the designer clothes in a heap. She didn't have room for them and the souveniers she had bought for her father.

* * *

><p>Kyoya hadn't intended for the host club to come barging up to Karuizawa, but he'd found that he had no choice but to disclose Haruhi's wherabouts to Tamaki when he was called in the middle of the night by the wailing idiot. He severely regretted it once they had shown up, he'd lost almost every chance to be alone with Haruhi. he'd tried to take advantage of the connecting door between their rooms but she had constantly had the twins pestering her into the late hours of the night.<p>

He waited until he saw her walking down the stairs with her suitcase before he convenietly rembebered having 'forgotten his glasses case' upstairs. He walked into his empty room and pulled a black canvas bag out from underneath the bed and casually walked into Haruhi's room. He was surprised to see Misuzu gushing over the clothes, but managed to distract the Okama from his true motives. "Ah Misuzu-san, Haruhi asked me to come retreive the gifts she forgot on the bed." He held up the canvas bag as he spoke, earning praise from the eccentric man with long hair over being such a nice young man.

He carefully scooped the clothes off the bed and into the bag, not bothering to fold them yet, as he would risk Misuzu seeing his own, shall we say gift, in the bottom of the bag. He had left a small (in comparison to the other members of the host club) pile of clothes with the pile as well, but he'd felt Haruhi might have beena little violent if she had found the second part of his gift with the rest.

He bid Misuzu a charming farewell and walked back down the stairs to join everyone in waiting for a limo out front. He was moderately surprised when he saw Haruhi climbing into a taxi with her bag, Ranka leaning against the hood of the car. "Ah! Kyoya-kun! Thank you so much for watching over my precious daughter." He bounced cheerfully over to the Ootori, his long hair bouncing as he went. Ranka seemed oblivious to the glares he was receiving from his daughter as Kyoya handed his the black canvas bag, "It was my pleasure Ranka-san, here, Haruhi forgot her gifts in her room when she was packing. I took the liberty of putting them in this bag for her."

"Oh my! Haruhi you almost forgot this!" Ranka skipped over to the taxi and hopped in, pushing his daughter across the back seat. "Goodbye everyone! You'll all have to come over for dinner sometime, just try not bring any pests!" He shouted as the car drove off and Tamaki (aka the 'pest') sulked.

* * *

><p>Haruhi barely contained her shriek of surprise as she dumped the canvas bag onto floor and found Kyoya's 'surprise'. She scrambled to hide the lacy lingerie before her father could stumble upon the site and blame Tamaki. She knew it was definitely from Kyoya, even before she found a small piece of paper tucked inside of one of the push up bra's.<p>

_Haruhi,_

_No doubt you had already figured out that the extra gifts were from me.  
><em>_This is just a friendly reminder your debt has been increased by one hundred thousand yen.  
>You know what you did.<em>

He hadn't signed it, but she recognized his elegant english script. She figured he'd written it that way just in case her father found the note, he wouldn't be able to read it.

She tossed the bag into her closet, burrying it under several layers of overly femenine clothing her father had bought her, intending to never look at it again.

"Haruhi-chan! Papa's got to go help out at the bar and set up for tonight, what are you going to do today?" Ranka popped his head into his daughters room as he put in his fancy new earings, which were a gorgeous gift from Kyoya the last time they had met for coffee. "Ano, I was planning to study some to be ready for the first day back, but I can't find my books."

"Oh, well you can't study if your books are hiding! What else will you do?" He asked, trying to keep the smile off his face as he patted himself on the back for successfully hiding her textbooks. It hadn't been easy to do so because she was such a light sleeper, but he had managed to smuggle them out of her room before she awoke.

"Well, I wouldn't mind checking out the product expo at BonMall...but I don't have much money on me." She picked her wallet up off her desk and opened it, showing that she had already spent most of her meager earnings from the pension on groceries.

Ranka whipped out his own wallet and pulled out half of the bills he had. "Here precious daughter! Take some of daddy's! I have lots to spare after paying the bills this month. Take this and buy yourself some cute girly things!" "Well, I could use some more pencils. Mine keep dissapearing."

"That's not what I meant Haruhi..." Ranka started, but he was cut off by Haruhi as she pointed to the clock, "You're going to be late dad."

* * *

><p>She wandered the halls of the mall aimlessly, buying a few cheap things she needed as she passed them. She felt pretty pleased as she carried her bag with several boxes of her favourite mechanical pencils. She'd bought the larger boxes because she knew the host club was just going to steal and sell them on her again.<p>

She was just starting to get hungry when she turned a corner and was met by a very unusual sight. Kyoya; at least she thought it was Kyoya, he was dressed far too casually for her to be sure, was staring at a sign on the wall, searching his pockets for something. Just as she was convincing herself it couldn't actually be Kyoya, a child ran by and into his leg. He turned to face the little boy and she instantly knew it was him. No one else could make a child cry by looking at him.

"Kyoya-senpai. What are you doing here?" She carefully approached him, unsure just how close she really wanted to get to the man who had proven himself to be unpredictable. His eyes fell on her and he brought his hand up to his chin, "Haruhi. How much money do you have on you?" He asked, taking note of her obvious discomfort at having run into him alone.

* * *

><p>They sat at the table in the fast food joint, silence having just washed over them. She was rather insulted that after what had happened, he felt no need to be polite in front of her. He had stolen her first boy kiss, and charged her for it, making her feel a little like some kind of cheap whore. He had given her lingerie, although she had no real idea why he'd done that.<p>

"Kyoya-senpia, you never did explain why you were here." She decided it help keep her sane if she redirected the conversation away from his manners. "I vaguely remember Tamaki saying something about a commoner expo, and then I woke up here. I'm assuming the idiot dressed me and carried me all the way here." He was rather embarassed at first, upon realizing he was wearing the same outfit he'd originally planned to wear to shock Haruhi, plus a vest he assumed his sister had put in his closet, but he was now rather happy as it had shocked her into buying him lunch. The blonde idiot had practically gift wrapped him a perfect commoners date with Haruhi. And he was going to be a much better date than Hikaru had been in Karuizawa.

The wandered around the expo, examining the various kiosks, and at one point, Kyoya accosted a fraudulent vendor. She was starting to think he actually had a softer side to him when they stumbled upon Renge in a book store.

"HARUHI-CHAN!" Renge squealed, tackling the small brunette, not having seen Kyoya in the next row of books. "Ah, Renge-chan, shhh! Kyoya-senpai is-" "Haruhi. Renge." He had made his way back to the aisle he had left Haruhi browsing in when he'd heard Renge's voice. He was only moderately surprised that Renge had apparently known Haruhi was a girl.

"Ah, Kyoya-senpai I can explain." Haruhi began waving her hands around frantically terrified of what Kyoya was going to do. No one outside of the club was allowed to know she was a girl, and she hadn't meant for Renge to find out, it was just she'd rather desperately needed some femenine products one day.

"No need for alarm Haruhi, Renge-chan is also a part of the club. There is no problem as long as she is keeping the secret as well." Renge was only slightly dissapointed at finding Haruhi and Kyoya alone, on what appeared to be a date, but she has been able to seperate Kyoya from the video game character she had fallen in love with. So, she supposed she wasn't jealous at all. After all it was only Kyoya, not Ichijo Miyabi; if it was Miyabi, she might have clawed out Haruhi's eyes. Maybe. The flames of Moe _did_ make her slightly crazy at times.

"Ah, Haruhi, Kyoya, do you happen to know the time?" She asked histantly, trying to break the strange silence that had settled over them. "I think it's about three, why Renge?" "I'm doing a show up on the roof! You should come see it, it would be the perfect end for your date! Oh, unless he took you out for a nice dinner after! Moe, so romantic!"

Haruhi jumped as the word 'date' left Renge's mouth, her eyes immediately jumping to Kyoya for his reaction, hoping he would immediately deny it. He didn't. He seemed to be pondering the idea, with his wicked-_sexy_-smirk spreading over his lips. "Iie! No, Renge, it's...we're not...I just bumped into him here!" The brunette decided if the Ootori boy wasn't going to set things straight, she would. She would _not_ let Kyoya get it into his head they could date; not after what had happened on the roof in Karuizawa.

"Moe! That's twice as romantic! It was meant to be! You just casually bumped into each other and decided to spend the day together!" The french girl had completely gone off the deep end in Haruhi's mind. How could she think anything involving Kyoya was..._"Ah wait. She's probably picturing herself and Miyabi. That must be it."_

"Indeed, Renge-chan, thank you for the suggestion. Perhaps I should treat Haruhi to dinner, she did after all buy me lunch." His slick words, said from behind his gleaming glasses, set the excited fangirl into over drive. "So romantic! I have to tell everyone!" She squealed, and tried to run out of the store, however she was stopped by the Ootori boy. "Ah, Renge-chan, I must ask you to keep this just between us. There would be such trouble if anyone found out."

At first, Haruhi thought he had actually said something sensible to the crazy Otaku, until Renge started off on a new tanget about how sweet and romantic their secret love was, just like Romeo and Juliet (although Haruhi decided then and there that of he killed himself to be with her, she would not kill herself to be with him.)

"Exactly, Renge."

* * *

><p>Haruhi double bolted her door after she got home, thankfully having been able to slip away from Kyoya's dastardly plan by the unexpected appearance of the host club. Her purse was considerably heavier upon arriving home than it had been when she'd left, seeing as Kyoya had forced Tamaki and the twins (who had both his wallet and his phone the whole time) to pay her ten times what she'd spent.<p>

The first month of the new semester went by quickly, with only a few episodes of Renge dragging Haruhi into empty closets and bathrooms to give her advice on her 'secret relationship'. The second month had been annoying, because Kyoya had been away on an extended business trip.

It was now the end of the third month and Haruhi felt like she was going crazy. Tamaki had been vehemently enforcing the family setting of the host club after having somehow picked up on the secretive looks shared between Renge, Kyoya and Haruhi. It became apparent to the latter that the 'king' was doing this to try and dissuade her from falling in love with Kyoya. Pfft, like she could ever love him.

* * *

><p>October<p>

* * *

><p>No, seriously. She would never <em>love <em>him.

* * *

><p>November<p>

* * *

><p>She couldn't, right? I mean sure he had gorgeous eyes, and he was awefully smart...but she couldn't <em>love<em> the rich bastard. Admire, maybe.

* * *

><p>December<p>

* * *

><p>Renge had assaulted Haruhi the day before Christmas break and handed her a platinum coloured credit card. "Ah Haruhi! Yours and Kyoya's love has been so secret if I didn't know, I'd never have even thought! You must buy him something super romantic for Christmas! Let's go shopping, you can use my card!"<p>

Haruhi twitched at the thought of trying to find something for Kyoya with Renge hovering over her shoulder. "What do you mean by romantic?" She asked hesitantly, loosening her tie as she pulled her costume for the day down from the shelf. Recently Renge had taken the opportunity to come and change with her, as the rest of the club had found them conversing about how they would eventually reveal her secret to the school.

"I can help you find some sexy Lingerie!" Renge squealed, making Haruhi nearly jump out of her skin. "Ah...Renge-chan...umm..I don't t-think that'd b-be a good idea..."She couldn't fight the stutter as the blonde leaned in close with a cheshire grin. "Awe, that's so cute! Have you two not gone to that level yet?"

"No. And I'd really rather not, I...want..to..." Haruhi struggled to find a suitable excuse, trying desperately to fight off the mental image of Kyoya pinning her to the bed (much like he had done at the beach house) with a blush. Fortunately, Renge assumed the blush was embarassment over whatever little 'secret' desire Haruhi had. "You want to save yourself for marriage?" "YES!"

That seemed like a reasonable excuse. It wasn't completely unheard of to wish that, although Haruhi had never considered it before. She knew that things happened and she held no illusions that she could escape those situations.

"Ok...how about a new computer?" She was glad the blonde had moved onto other possibilities but felt the need to voice that she "Didn't want to get him something and blow their cover."

* * *

><p>"Absolutely not." Renge attempted to pull the brunette (now dressed up in jeans and a sweater after a stop off at the Fujioka residence) away from the display she had paused in front of. Inside the glass case was a very lovely set of pens, priced at exactly one million yen (the smallest amount Renge had allowed her to consider for the gift.)<p>

"Why not? It's practical, within your price range, and no one would suspect we were..." She still had not gotten used to keeping the charade up with Renge; she'd tried to tell her they'd broken up in November, but after many tears on Renge's part, they had gotten 'back together.'

"But pens aren't romantic at all. Unless you engrave them!" Her eyes immediately lit up at the thought of a clandestine love note etched into a pen that Kyoya would never want to put down. "Uh...But Renge...I don't know what to write on a pen..." "Oh don't worry, I have the perfect idea!"

With that, Renge dashed off to find a sales representative to buy the pens, and have a secret love note enscribed on them.

She refused to let Haruhi see as they left the store, insisting it was a surprise.

* * *

><p>It was the last day before Christmas break and Kyoya and Haruhi were alone in the club room, each trying to ignore the other.<p>

Kyoya had been trying to think of ways to woo Haruhi back in September, until one of his investments had folded. He'd been scrambling to recoup his losses ever since, even goingg over seas to find new companies to invest in. At last, after two months of frustration, he'd managed to fix the problem and now he couldn't get the brunette out of his mind. The way she blushed when he spoke to her, no doubt remembering his demanding kisses, the way she glared as he added to her debt.

Haruhi fiddled with the fancy wrapped box in front of her for almost an hour before building the courage to stand from her seat. "Kyoya-senpai, are you busy?" She watched him shrug and close the laptop in front of him. "What is it Haruhi?"

She walked over to the couch he was seated on and thrust the presant into his hands, "M-merry Christmas."

He certainly had not been expecting anything from her, and was thus rather ashamed to admit he had nothing to give in return. He peeled the ribbon and paper away to reveal the glass case that held four silver pens. "How did you afford these?" He asked uncertainly, opening the box to pull out one of the exquisitly expensive pens.

"Ah...well, Renge insisted I had to get you something, and she forced her money on me." She was rather embarassed by the whole ordeal, if she'd been allowed to buy something simple, she wouldn't have had to use someone else's money to buy him a presant (which she'd hated doing.)

"My passion is hotter than the sun?" He read carefully from the side of the first pen with a raised eyebrow. "She...uh...was incharge of that part. Infact, the only thing I could take credit for was picking which pens." He sighed, placing the pen back in the box and standing up so he was towering over her.

In a flash his arms were around her waist (a feeling he had so missed) and his face was within an inch of hers. "Haruhi I don't epensive pens from my forbidden lover. All I would need is your company for the evening." She caught onto his double entendre quickly and blushed, "_Pervert_. Just as bad as Renge! And I am not your forbidden lover!" She tried to push away from him, but he was far too strong.

"I would have thought that would have been your first response." His lips brushed against hers as she spoke, making her mind go blank for a moment. She struggled to pull away again once she returned to her senses. "I felt bad buying something with her money, so I also bought something on my own." She handed him a smaller bundle and grabbed her bag, not wanting to see his reaction to the gift she had spent so much time on. "Happy holidays." She said, darting out of the room. He watched her go before unwrapping the second gift, finding an obviously hand made tie. It wasn't perhaps as nice as some of his purchased ones, but it was deifintely fine quality.

* * *

><p>Januray<p>

* * *

><p>He had vainly struggled to find a gift to match the hand made tie she had made, but he found it hard to find anything that might be as special as the black silk tie. By the end of the vacation his only good idea was to work harder towards his financial goal so he could take her as his own in the public eye.<p>

* * *

><p>Awe silly Kyoya...could have gotten her something surely...if I was better at thinking of gifts :P<p>

So, I finished this much faster than I thought I would, and it's even almost the same length as the previous chapter too! Give or take a hundred words or so.

I couldn't resist having Renge know Haruhi's secret, and Kyoya convicing her they were secret lovers like Romeo and Juliet. Don't worry, no double suicides later. Although (if you remember the original one shot,) there is a double homicide.

Haven't checked the spelling yet, cause I really want this chapter out tonight and I can no longer see straight due to my cold medicine (nasty little cold I caught). I'll fix it in a day or two.

Ciao 3


	3. Cruisin' for a bruisin'

Expect the unexpected chapter three

* * *

><p>Summer<p>

* * *

><p>Haruhi practically skipped out of the classroom, her last final exam finished. She was FREE for a month and a half. FREE! She barely contained a giggle as she skidded to a stop in front of her locker, dreaming about all the time she would have for summer homework and relaxing without the host club. Most of the boys had family engagements they absolutely could not shirk off this time. All but Kyoya, at least, although she <em>doubted<em> he'd bother pestering her when there was nothing to gain.

She felt the twins creeping up behind her and braced herself for the impending impact and tears. It came on cue, and she sighed as they rattled on about how they would miss their toy and they should kidnap her and bring her to Milan, where their mother was hosting a series of fashion shows. "Now stop that you two!" She scolded, prying herself from their grasp, "I'll see you at the end of summer before school starts. I'll see all of you, it's not like I'm never coming back."

She had been well and able to maintain her grades to surpass the level of excellence required by the scholarship. It had actually been quite easy.

* * *

><p>The host club members were lounging around, aloof, sipping iced tea as Haruhi packed her bag. "What are you doing for your vacation Haru-chan?" Huni asked, attempting to assert his charming loli-shota powers upon the brunette, whom had been tight lipped incase the boys plotted anything.<p>

"I suppose, knowing you're all far too busy to interfere," she ignored the puppy eyes from Tamaki, and the twins sticking their tongues out at her, "I could tell you now. I'm going to stay home and finish my summer homework. Misuzu-san doesn't need my help this summer, his pension is making enough money he has full time staff now. Suits me just fine, I need a break from all your insanity." It wasn't completely a flat out lie, but she did make sure to leave out one important detail.

They all _pretended_ to be hurt by her words, but she knew they all understood. She was a quiet person, like Kyoya or Mori, if she didn't get peace and quiet every now and then she could be scarier than Huni or Kyoya if they were woken up early.

"Ah, Haruhi, you seem to forget I have not stated my plans this summer." Speaking of the devil, Kyoya looked up from his laptop, observing her reaction. She stayed calm and shifted her weight from one foot to another. "I didn't forget. I know you Kyoya-senpai, you're not going to waste your precious time on me. There's no merit for it in the summer. Not this year." Last year he'd found a way to get merit out of visiting her, by investing in the pension. This year she wasn't leaving her apartment for more than a few days, or weeks rather, if she was honest with herself.

Suddenly her phone vibrated in her pocket, she pulled it out of her pocket and pressed the talk button without checking the caller id. "Moshi-moshi." There was a pause and her shoulders dropped and she began whispering fiercly into her phone. "_No I am still at school!_ I am not finished packing for the trip father." She tried to keep her voice as low as possible, lest the boys hear.

"Trip?" Tamaki asked suddenly, making Haruhi jump and snap her phone closed, "What! No, there's no trip." She said frantically, waving her hands around wildly.

Kyoya stood from his chair and placed his now closed laptop into its case. "Haruhi and Ranka-san are going on a cruise this summer. I believe they are supposed to be leaving today." How the hell the shadow king knew that she had won cruise tickets in a raffle, she didn't know, but now he was ruining everything.

"Keep talking senpai, and I will refuse the tickets and have you pay their worth for ruining my vacation." She hissed, wishing the threat of a debt was as intimidating to him as it was to her. However it wasn't.

"Tsk tsk, Haruhi, I was merely quelling their curiosity. It's not as if any of us could crash your vacation after all. We're far too busy." His words held the mocking tone he used when he was about to spring a trap. "Except myself of course. What should I care for you to be alone on a boat teeming with boys to follow you like puppies."

That did it.

"NOOOOOOOO! AS YOUR FATHER I CANNOT LET YOU GO ALONE! MOTHER YOU MUST TAKE HER! I would, but, DADDY IS SO SORRY! If I miss this business trip my father will kill me..."

Tamaki rampaged around the room as his words drifted off, muttering every now and then about 'mother-daughter bonding'.

"No. I refuse to allow it! The cruise is sold out! It was just supposed to be me and my father!" She desperately tried to foil Kyoya's plan as the others started to follow in Tamaki's tear-stained thoughts. "As it is, I already have a ticket Haruhi." He pulled it out of his pocket to show off. And that was the last thing she saw before she fainted.

* * *

><p>When Haruhi came to it was dark outside and she was in a limo. She almost screamed until she saw her father chatting amicably with Kyoya. She saw her bags, half empty, on the floor and dove for them, searching for her books and homework. Gone.<p>

Ranka smiled as his daughter tore apart her bags looking for her homework. "Ah! Haruhi-chan! My beautiful little daughter, you won't find what you're looking for." He waved his finger back and forth with one eye closed. "Kyoya mentioned you fainted from the stress at school today when he brought you home-_he's such a gentleman. You should really marry this young man_-so I decided you needed a break from all that studying!"

She looked up at her father, before turning to glare at her senpai. The devious, rich, handsome BASTARD! _"wait, what! Not handsome! Bad Haruhi!" _She scolded herself mentally for her slip up and began stuffing her clothes back into her bags, slowly taking notice of what she was putting in. "Where are _my_ clothes?" She asked hesitantly, spotting the fancy labels all over the pretty, but probably overpriced, dresses.

Kyoya decided to answer this one with a smug smirk. "Your father thought they looked a little tattered from over use. I bought you some new dresses so you'd have something suitable to wear on the ship."

She was livid as they finally arrived at the docks, having ridden in silence for the previous hour, and slammed the door behind her as she climbed out of the limo with her bags. She dug her ticket out of her pocket and walked up to a small white table, labelled 'check in'.

"Ah, you're with Master Ootori and Mrs. Ootori." The cabin boy stated, handing her a room key she was sure did not match the class level of her ticket. She stood there dumbfounded, staring at the key until his words clicked in. "Wait. Mrs. Ootori?" She assumed 'master Ootori' was Kyoya, but who in the hell was _Mrs._ Ootori. Was it Kyoya's fiance?

Ranka danced up behind her and handed his ticket to the cabin boy receiving a key identical to Haruhi's. "My sister, Fuyumi-nee-san, her husband is away on business. I thought she would enjoy a stay in our family suite."

Kyoya's smooth voice startled Haruhi out of her reverie and she squeaked, before letting out a sigh of relief. "For a moment I thought you were bringing along some sort of fiancé or wife." She said before she could stop herself. Kyoya smirked as he watched Ranka tackle his daughter with a massive hug. "Awe, my little girl was jealous!" He squealed.

* * *

><p>Haruhi fought the urge to twitch as she was ushered into what was undeniably the Ootori family suite that Kyoya had mentioned. He had apparently upgraded them from the room she'd won, and now she and her father would be sharing half the upper floor with just him and his sister. Fan-freaking-tastic.<p>

She dumped her bags on her bed as soon as she could and made a mad dash for the deck, stuffing her key into her pocket. She didn't slow down until she felt the cool night air sweep across her face.

Despite it being so late she noticed the deck was quite full with people waving down to loved ones on the dock, getting ready for the ship to launch. Carefully she weaved her way through the crowd to find a secluded place to think.

* * *

><p>Kyoya followed behind his Kohai at a safe distance so she wouldn't see him. He'd known the moment he offered to her father to upgrade them that she would not be very pleased. Unlike Tamaki, Kyoya knew she hated the grandeur, and everything lavish. Of course having his sister around was going to prove to be a peace offering with Haruhi.<p>

* * *

><p>Haruhi sighed as she finally found a nice secluded and empty place to sit.<p>

It wasn't that she was angry to have to spend time around Kyoya, although he'd tried to point out they didn't have to spend time together on deck, it was more that she felt like she was suffocating in her confused feelings. She'd been hoping to use the whole vacation to figure out what she felt for the shadow king.

Half the time she wanted him to be the only one in the room with her, and the other half of the time she wanted him to just go away. Although that was usually when Renge was around, or he decided on a whim to take customers. She didn't like seeing him get adored by so many rich, beautiful girls. It was unnerving.

She let her eyes wander out over the sparkling ocean, trying to pretend she didn't hear the footsteps approaching her. "Kyoya-senpai if you don't go away, I'll throw you into the ocean and watch your secret police try and fish you out." She said with a frown, hoping that whomever it was sneaking up on her, they'd take the hint.

"Ah, you must be Haruhi. Sorry, wrong Ootori. Although I don't blame you sometimes." A tall, thin woman with pure black hair took a seat on the deck beside her as Haruhi flushed in embarrassment. "Gomen, that probably sounded bad. I take it you are Fuyumi-san?" The brunette turned to face the older woman and flashed an awkward smile.

"Nah, it's okay Haruhi. And call me nee-san. _If Kyoya gets his way I'll be your sister soon anyway._" Fuyumi whispered the last sentence too softly for the brunette to hear. She gave Haruhi a dazzling smile and placed her hand on the younger girls head and gave her hair a good ruffle.

Haruhi sighed and shook her hair back into place, "Has he always been so...Suffocating?" She asked hesitantly, hoping Fuyumi would realize what she meant.

"Kyo-chan? I probably wouldn't use that word, but he makes sure his presence is felt by those he wants to feel it." Inwardly, Fuyumi was jumping for joy. She'd always wanted to give advice on her brothers to their girlfriends, that's what being a big sister was all about after all, however the oldest two had never dated, and Kyoya had never seen a girl as a person before.

"Do you like him?" She asked eagerly, trying, and failing, to keep herself from turning to face the brunette.

Haruhi shrugged in response, unable to find the right words to answer with. At the very least, they were friends, but she didn't know how far her feelings extended.

_"Maybe some light meddling will help this along."_

* * *

><p>The heat was scorching as Haruhi found herself being dragged off to the pool deck in a bikini she had been forced into by Fuyumi.<p>

_"I hope this plan works. My little brother is being very slow and boring. I've done everything from forcing him into the room that connects with hers, to locking them in a broom cupboard. And NOTHING. Nothing has happened. It's only been a week, but they don't seem to be any closer together. I must be missing something. Why hasn't she realized her feelings yet? Any other girl-"_ Fuyumi froze mid stride as an epiphany struck her. She'd been thinking inside _her_ box from the moment she began plotting. Haruhi came from a whole different box.

She just needed to find out what made _Haruhi's_ heart beat extra fast.

* * *

><p>Kyoya was sitting on the pool deck, typing away on his pineapple laptop, when his sister and Haruhi got there. He'd noticed, whether Fuyumi realized or not, that his elder sister was meddling, trying to set him and Haruhi up. He personally didn't mind, it had been great fun to have Haruhi pressed against him in the broom closet, reliving the delicious feeling of the previous summer when he'd kissed her sensless on the roof of the pension.<p>

After that incident, (all he'd really done was steal one kiss,) the brunette hadn't even acknowledged him. It would appear, he thought with amusement, that Fuyumi had no idea what had happened in the closet, as she paraded Haruhi by him in a bikini.

Fuyumi smirked as she saw Kyoya's eyes trail behind her over Haruhi, at least her brother was actively showing interest. Now what did commoners find romantic?

There was a loud shriek as Fuyumi felt the hand she was holding slip out of her own.

Before Haruhi could even blink, she was under water, sinking down to the bottom of the deep end of the pool. She felt irritation bubble up inside of her as she prepared to kick off the bottom, and scold whoever had knocked her over. She had barely made it half way up before someone dove in and crashed into her.

Kyoya watched the water uncertainly as Haruhi fell in. He knew from his long conversations with Ranka, that she could in fact swim quite well. However, when some idiot dove in, and caused a massive amount of bubbles to float up, he had a feeling something was wrong. He was in the water before his laptop even hit the deck.

Haruhi lost all her air and her vision began to blur as the idiot that had crashed into her used her body to push himself back up.

Kyoya found her floating half way to the bottom, her eyes closed, and her mouth slightly open. He pulled her into his arms and got back to the surface.

As he laid her down on the deck he noticed she wasn't breathing. He immediately placed his mouth over hers and blew air into her lungs, pausing only to push on her chest and force an exhale. He repeated his actions several times before she sputtered and rolled over to throw up the water in her lungs and stomach.

Haruhi burned with anger as she pushed herself up on shaky arms. She was going to kill the idiot that had crashed into her. She caught the desperate look in Kyoya's eyes as she got into a sitting position, and nodded to him before whispering with a small cough, "Thank you Kyoya-senpai. I owe you my life."

* * *

><p>Dinner was especially quiet, even with the thunder storm outside echoing the mood, as Ranka attempted to drown himself in wine, in complete shock over having almost lost his daughter. Haruhi had opted to sleep through dinner, claiming she was not hungry after the day's activities.<p>

Kyoya was the first to leave the table and head back to the living area, under the pretense of being tired himself. As he slipped into his room he noticed the door that joined his room with Haruhi's was wide open. His first instinct was to check in on her, but he was halted halfway to the door as he noticed the lump on his bed.

He walked over and stared down at the sleeping brunette with a raised eyebrow. How could she be so naive to fall asleep in a boys bed? Didn't she know what could happen? He set his hand on her shoulder and shook her awake gently.

Haruhi blinked as she slowly became aware of the hand on her shoulder. She squinted, trying to figure out whose blurry form was waking her. "Haruhi." Ah. That would be Kyoya. "Kyoya-senpai?" She sat up quickly, as realization dawned on her. She had woken up, hearing thunder, and wandered into his room for comfort. She must have fallen asleep.

"What are you doing in here Haruhi?" He asked calmly, watching her stand up unsteadily. "I..." She paused to think half way through her sentence and decided he didn't really need to know. "I just wanted to thank you again, but I fell asleep waiting for you." She said calmly, waiting for him to brush her off.

"Don't you realize how dangerous it is to fall asleep in a boy's bed?" He asked bitterly, a scowl etching its way onto his face.

She flinched and shuffled away from him. "Gomen." She strode back into her room, closing the connecting door a little harder than she had intended to as a clap of thunder echoed through the ship. She grabbed her blanket and walked over to the wardrobe, throwing it open, and climbed in with the blanket. She shut the doors to it just in time to muffle the sound of the next clap of thunder. She drew the blanket up around her head and pressed her hands over her ears as hard as she could.

"That was stupid of me. I can't believe I thought I could go to him for comfort." She grumbled to herself, trying to contain her shriek as the thunder got ever closer to the ship.

Kyoya was half way out the door of his family suite when he bumped into Ranka. "Where's m'girl?" The tipsy okama asked with a slur, "She's fine. She's just gone back to bed." Kyoya answered briskly, stepping aside to let the worried father in. "She's awake?" He slurred again, ignoring the Ootori. He stumbled over to the door to his daughter's room, kicking off his heels as he went, and tried to open the door. "It's locked."

Kyoya sighed and stepped back into the suite, closing the door. "If you wish to see her, you may go through the connecting door in my room." He walked into his own room and tried to open the connecting door, but found it to be locked as well. "I guess not. Sorry, Ranka-san. She's locked the door from the other side. You'll have to wait until morning to see her."

"But it's thundering now!" Ranka explained, slamming his fist against the door. Kyoya frowned and fished around in his pocket for the key ring, "If it's that important, I think one of these may work." There were several keys he had never used personally, and he couldn't have imagined his parents allowing any room to be completely shut off. He tried keys at random, with the Okama pacing beside him. "Hurry Kyoya-kun! My baby's all alone in there while it thunders!"

By the time he'd the last key on the door (he knew his father would have made sure there was an extra key) he remembered something Tamaki had said a long time ago. _"...Haruhi's afraid of thunder! When she hears it she gets so scared she can't even move!"_ It was something he'd shouted at Hikaru over the phone the previous summer.

The door wouldn't open. "I'm sory Ranka-san. We'll have to wait for her to come out on her own in the morning." The okama didn't seem pleased, but he allowed the teen to direct him into his own room, where he passed out moments later.

Kyoya felt a pang of guilt, realizing that she had perhaps come into his room before looking for comfort when he returned. He cast a slightly longing look at the connecting door as he undressed himself for bed. Perhaps she would come back, and he could apologize.

* * *

><p>It was well past midnight when Haruhi awoke again, feeling claustrophobic in her hiding place. The thunder had yet to stop though, reminding her why she had stayed cooped up in the wardrobe for so long already. She held her cell phone in her hands, a half formed text message on the screen. Kyoya, despite his cold demeanor, was after all a friend. Her half text was phrased to ask him if she could come stay in his room until the thunder stopped, but she was hesitant to actually send anything. He was also the shadow king, after all, and was downright <em>nasty<em> if you woke him.

With a sigh she deleted the text message and pushed open the doors to the wardrobe; or rather, she attempted to. They were stuck. She began to panic as she tried to throw her full weight against the doors, causing the wardrobe to wobble dangerously. "Kya...it's not bolted to the wall?" She squeaked, freezing until it settled. "Now I have to text him. He's going to kill me..." She opened her phone again and quickly typed a message which summarized her situation. 'Help, stuck in the wardrobe. Can't get out!' She selected the recipient and hit send.

Kyoya was baffled. His phone had just lit up with a message from Haruhi, stating she was stuck in the wardrobe. She _had_ to be kidding. He stared at his phone for several minutes before closing his laptop and walking hesitantly over to the connecting door, which was still locked.

She waited for what felt like an hour for a response. Then she heard him tapping on the door that connected their rooms. "Haruhi? Are you serious?" His voice was much more amused than she had thought it was going to be, but it didn't make her feel any better about having had to ask for help. "Yes!" She called out as loud as she could, hoping he'd be able to hear her.

"Haruhi. The doors to your room are both locked." He stated after hearing her muffled response. He waited for more acknowledgment, but could only hear ragged breathing. He stepped back and looked around for the key ring he had tried to use earlier. It hadn't worked on this door, but there was the possibility that there was a key for the other door.

He made his way quietly into the hall and began trying keys on the door. With great relief he found that the key ring did in fact have a key to open the door to the bedroom. Kyoya swung the door open and flicked on the light switch. The bed was void of everything, except a few pillows, and he could see that the blanket was dangling out of the wardrobe. "Haruhi, why are you in the wardrobe?" He asked as he approached it, trying to turn the handle and pull the door open. It didn't budge.

"The thunder." She replied, curling into an even tighter ball inside the wardrobe.

The Ootori sighed and pulled the door harder, dislodging it from where it had been stuck.

Whatever sight he had been expecting, as the door swung open, it wasn't this. She was curled up into a tiny ball, wrapped tightly in the blanket (which had been the cause of the doors getting stuck,) and shivering. He couldn't remember ever having seen any one look so fragile and delicate in his entire life. In his mind he felt himself subtracting from her debt for looking more feminine than she ever had.

Haruhi looked up as the doors finally opened, her large brown eyes capturing Kyoya's stare. There was a flash of lightning and she was brought back to reality, realizing very fast that Kyoya was half naked. She eeped and pulled the blanket over her head, "Senpai, you're naked!" She hissed, trying to fight down a blush.

Kyoya smirked at her behavior and reached into the wardrobe, picking her up with one arm. "I am wearing what I always wear to bed." He stated calmly, his smirk still present.

Haruhi peeked out of the blanket up at his face; his striking features were illuminated by the fluorescent lights in the room, making his skin look far paler than he really was. "Ano...senpai...could I maybe..." She struggled to phrase her question, before deciding against asking. "Never mind. It doesn't matter." She mumbled at his questioning glance. He placed her on her bed and turned to leave. "You should get some sleep Haruhi."

* * *

><p>(AN: sorry for the wait, ok. Let's not even get into how long this has taken to write. Seriously, it's just a little sad.)<p>

*It has occurred to me that Huni and Mori ought to have graduated by now, seeing as I was planning on having had Tamaki and Kyoya graduate in the next chapter (unfortunately, another time skip will be used. Probably in the form of Haruhi trying to duck her feelings :P or Kyoya trying to get her attention or something. So yeah...Huni and Mori are University students...starting this chapter.*

So, yes, it's been an atrociously long time since I updated this story...you can thank my harry potter fanfiction for reminding me to update. This chapter, however, isn't nearly as long as I had originally intended, but I have been stuck on where to go from here for quite a while. So next chapter will be the end of the cruise, and who-knows-what attmept Kyoya will be making next to woo Haruhi.

Also, if the next chapter should contain any british slang...try not to be too offended. I've been writting so much Harry Potter that it pretty much slips into everything now. Haven't gone a day without saying something about Slytherin, Snape, or owls in a long time. However I will try my best to keep the British slang out of my anime-based fanfics.


End file.
